Renee Jonae
Paris|spouce = Jaydayne Pendragon Fiance|alma_mater = University of Miami|names = Renee Jonae|height = 5'6"|weight = 135 lbs|debut = WWH March 2019}}Renée Jonae(Born March 4th 1992) is French-American businesswoman and wrestler. She is currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters, where she is currently a Women’s World Champion. Early Life Renee Jonae was born in Paris France on March 4th 1992, born to two Haitian diasporas with questionable immigration status. At the age of 11, they relocated to Miami Florida. She, inspired by how wrestlers were heroes to many ill kids like her younger brother, attempted wrestling training on and off between 2013-15. She was welcomed into The Wrestling Grotto in September 2015(alongside her fiancé, Jaydayne Pendragon.) During her stay in the rough and macho stone and sea landscape of the Grotto, she was known for being an oddly feminine and exotic presence that tried to pretty up the place too much with flowers and stories, being labeled mockingly as “The Fay Noire”, a name she later adopted in pride in her wrestling career. It was in the Grotto that she also had tumultuous friendship, as frenemies with, Jonetta Stone due being some of the only women in the location then dominated by men(her and Pendragon actually barely saw each other during the Grotto period, as he was already a successful wrestler getting retrained in a special expediated course, rather than being with the rest of the Grotto students.) Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Headquarters(2019 February – present) Jonae was signed to WWH on February 10th 2019, debuting in the preshow victoriously in a triple threat on March 7th, she had her first televised match on March 21st when she defeated her future rival Paige Matthews a singles match. Renee had an impressive beginning to her career, picking up multiple victories and inserting herself in the Dystopia and Sanatorium conflict when Sanatorium’s Roxy and army had invaded Dystopia. She teamed with Mercedes Vargas and various other Dystopia roster members during this conflict. She suffered her first major set back at DreamState, team Dystopia losing by count out when Aubrey Cassidy abandoned the team at the end of the match. On June 30th, 2019, Jonae won the Women’s World Championship in a 1000 Light tubes match at Grindhouse, defeating the then new champion of Paige Matthews to explode their rivalry to new levels. At the time, Jonae had also signed herself up for the Shogun Tournament, choosing to represent her homeland of France. It was a mixture of success and failure, being hounded by the likes of Paige and Maki(the legendary former women’s world champion before Paige that Renee had defeated when she returned early from injury) and ending up at fourth place on the Dystopia side of the 20 person tournament. It was during this time she took up the added moniker of “The new Colossus” after she defeated the massive “Golden Lion” Asmodeus Rizzono that she labeled the picture of “The old Colossuses” of wrestling, this was a tribute to the poem that the Statue of Liberty has that she identifies with as also being a french export to America. Since the Shogun tournament was in Japan, Jonae had spent her time there at the Tsutsumi residence, often with the Tsutsumi twins as her hosts. Paige defeated Jonae for the first time in a tag team matchup leading up their rematch for the title, but on September 29th Jonae retained her championship in the singles rematch and ended the career of Paige Matthews, as Paige had promised she’d retire if she couldn’t beat Jonae for the title. Jonae went on to also defeat her former tag team partner in Mercedes Vargas to retain her championship. Her championship defenses have been over Paige Matthews and Mercedes Vargas. Personal Life Renee Jonae is engaged to Jaydayne Pendragon. They met when he was an exchange student to America in their 10th grade year. They say it was love at first sight, but they bonded through Pendragon being impressed by her dedication to her family and Jonae saw the man behind the silent exterior. It is said Jonae enchanted him. Jonae got into wrestling because her sickly brother, basically a make a wish kid, was into wrestling personalities and she was in awe at how well wrestlers could affect people. She wanted to replicate that type of feeling for people, like the wrestlers she saw did for her brother. Jonae has a touch and go relationship and belief system around her family’s history with Haitian Vodou. She earned a Masters Degree in Marketing, minoring in Computer Science. Engaged with Jaydayne Pendragon Accomplishments WWH Women's World Champion Category:African-American professional wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:French professional wrestlers